He Drives Me Crazy
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: OneShot, Yaoi BxR, Ryou's POV....A small fic about Ryou's feelings towards his ever solid yami. First yaoi and I think I'm going insane.


**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or 3 Doors Down or Papa Roach. All I own is the plot.**

Note: The songs have nothing to do with the story, btw. Also, I'M GOING CRAZY! I just wrote a YAOI! OMFG! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!

**

* * *

**

**He Drives Me Crazy**

"_There's too much work and I'm spent  
__There's too much pressure and I'm bent  
__I've got no time to move ahead  
__Have you heard one thing I've said_

_All these little things in life  
__They all create this haze  
__Too many things to get done  
__And I'm runnin' out of days_

_I can't last here for lo-"_

"HIKAAARIIII!" Great. Just when it was getting good.

"Yes, Bakura?" I ask as bitter-less as possible. I swear, this guy is like a freaking kid, always asking me for help.

"Where's my CD?" he asks about five feet from my door and getting closer.

"Which pile?"

"Stolen."

"Which one?"

"Papa Roach."

" 'Love Hate Tragedy' is by the stove, 'Infest' is under your bed, and 'Getting Away With Murder' is in your coat pocket." Yes, I know these things.

"Hn." he mutters and goes off to find one of the three. Once he leaves, I close the door lightly, careful not to make a sound. Bakura would get angry with me if he had no way of bothering me for help even though he refuses to admit it. I sigh.

Am I a hikari or a mother?

Ra, Bakura drives me crazy. He can't take care of himself if his life depended on it. Seriously. If I left, he'd be dead by next Tuesday from starvation. Sometimes I wonder what the heck the gods were thinking when they made me keeper of the Millennium Ring. It's done nothing but eat away my sanity!

"_All the miles that separate  
__Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your pretty face  
_

_I'm here without you baby  
__But you're still on my lonely mind  
__I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
__I'm here without you baby  
__And tonight, there's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin'  
__As the people-"_

How long have I been thinking? It hasn't been _extremely_ long, but long enough. Bakura just chases away everything from my mind with a dagger in his hand. He centers all my thoughts, my ponderings, and my dreams on him. He taunts me, teases me. Every now and then, he'll _flirt_ with me just to screw up my mind. He…he…he….

He drives me bloody crazy.

Bakura, Tomb Robber of Ancient Egypt, drives me crazy, even insane at times! Though, I like it when he plays his air guitar, it's cute. Why I brought that up, you ask? My thoughts always seem to bring me to his room and my hand to the knob. I can hear the song playing, track 4 of Papa Roach's 'Getting Away With Murder' CD.

Sad, I've memorized that whole CD.

I open the door slowly, and peek in. Instantly, I smile at the sight I see. Bakura's on his bed, with his own imaginary microphone-on-a-stand and electric guitar, rocking to the song. 'Take Me'.

"_I lit my pain on fire  
__And I watched it all burn down  
__And now I'm dancin' in the ashes  
__And there's no one else around_

'_Cause I wanna be part of something  
__This is just a story of a broken soul  
__As days go by my heart grows cold  
__I can't seem to let this all pass me by_

_So take me and-"_

"You want something, hikari?" Bakura asks loudly, his voice like venom. The music's still blaring, so he has to yell.

"Hai!" I shout back. Bakura rolls his eyes and jumps off his bed, pauses the music, and strides up to me. His eyes are intense, and anyone who hadn't known him would've wet their pants by now if they hadn't 've already ran away. His _walk_ is even terrifying! Every step signals his dominance, his pride, his _hatred_.

"What?" he inquires, his voice still cobra-like.

"Can you turn down the music? I can barely hear my own thoughts." I lie. I really just wanted to see him act like he was a rock star. It looks funny even though it fits him.

"Hn." Bakura mutters and glares at me. By the tone of his voice, that was a "yes" 'hn'. After a bit of us just standing there stupidly, he asks, "Anything else?"

Yeah. I'd like some yen to buy a book.

"Iie." I say. As I turned to walk away, he grabs my shoulder.

"You're lying." he states. No I'm not!

"Why would you think that?"

"Your mind is clouded with meaningless gibberish, your wants from me are decreasing, and your eyes showed no truth when you answered me." I don't like the second one, it sounds wrong.

"Bakura, I promise I'm telling the truth. I just wanted you to turn the music down so that I could hear mine." I assure him. He still doesn't believe me.

"Whatever, Ryou." he waves me off and closes the door. I could've sworn he winked at me with a sly smirk. See! He does this on purpose!

He drives me crazy!

For some reason angry, I storm to my room, where my CD's been playing without pause. Great. Just great.

"_Now it's over  
__The old man is dead  
__Lyin' on the ground  
__Bullet in his head_

_She stood at the foot of the guilty bed last night  
__She held what could set her free for the rest of her life  
__She did all that she said that she planned to do  
__She's through she's through she's through_

_Mother, that man took my soul away  
__Father, how could you ever treat me this way  
__Brother, I won't every let him do this again -"_

I think the lyrics of that song over. One part seems to fit pretty well.

"HIKARI!"

"Nani?" I ask, surprised at the outburst.

"Make. The. Pharaoh. Go. Away." Bakura orders. Huh? Yugi and Yami are here? Since when? I make my way to the door and look through the peep-hole.

"Bakura, it's just Marik and Malik." I tell him. Bakura's got it in his head that when someone rings the doorbell, it's Yugi and Yami.

But, he's got a problem with the Egyptians right now. Mailk, that insane psycho, seems to have a infatuation with me. He actually asked if I would mind joining him and Marik. Eww. Not Malik. Anything but a threesome with those two.

"Make. _Them._ Go. Away." Bakura demands through gritted teeth. I ignore him, and open the door, only to be hugged by the two blondes.

"Ryou-chan!" they shout.

"Hey, Marik-kun, Malik-kun. What brings you two over?" I ask, trying to pry them off me. Just as Marik was about to speak…

"Doesn'tmatterthey'releavinggoodbye!" Bakura says uncharacteristically fast and hurries the duo out the door, promptly slamming it behind them.

"Bakura!" I scold. He just looks at me with his brown and red eyes. "How could you throw them out! They're our friends!"

"I. Don't. Want. Them. Here."

I roll my eyes and welcome Marik and Malik back in, much to my yami's disliking. We talk, laugh, and then they go home.

"Was that so bad?" I ask Bakura as I'm making supper. Bakura just growls at me and glares intensely at my back. Obviously, he's pissed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They're starting to annoy me."

"Why?"

"Don't start, Ryou."

"Since when have you started calling me Ryou?"

"Since I felt like it."

"When was that?"

"When Malik became obsessed with you."

"When was—" Oh. My. God. He's behind me. Talking and breathing in my ear. Huskily. Seductively.

That man took my soul away.

He's driving me crazy.

"Turn around." I'm frozen in place. I can't even blink. Bakura spins me around himself and puts each arm on the counter on each side of me, creating a cage.

A cage I don't mind being locked up in.

"I can't imagine you with those two idiots." he tells me. I can scarcely feel his breath on my face. Then he gets closer, and our breaths start to dance together.

"Ba…ku…ra…" I whisper. Bakura stops when our noses touch.

"But I can imagine you," he dips down closer, "with _me_."

Our distance is terminated.

He drives me crazy, Bakura. He really, really does.


End file.
